


SWEET AS HONEY

by submissivelix (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Fluff, Little Space, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby boys, changkyun is like.....the cutest baby boy out there, hyungwon and shownu don't really appear, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/submissivelix
Summary: Jooheon was jealous of their maknae. It had been a long week since he fell in little space. His anatomy was overly tense, it ended up being uncomfortable. He knew he needed it. He needed his pacifier and his special blanket. He wanted his Hyungs to cuddle him and read him tales about pretty, fearless princess and red, aggresive dragons.





	SWEET AS HONEY

" [...] you brought me here

and I'm happy that you did

'Cause now I'm as free

as birds catching the wind. "

_Miley Cyrus - Malibu_

 

 

It wasn't usual for Jooheon to get into little space this often. Work didn't stress him too much. His mind was used to long schedules, being active for twelve hours for various kinds of activities followed by three hour dance practices. It wasn't a big deal for the dimpled boy. He loved his work, even if it restricted harshly his rest. He enjoyed rapping in front of thousands of people and meeting his fans everywhere he went. He trained for years to achieved that lifestyle and he wasn't going to let it get over him.

But Jooheon was a human being, just like his members or superiors, and his body needed sleep and self care like any other. 

After accomplishing the first fansign of Christmas time, Jooheon let a sigh exit his mouth while he changed his clothes for more comfortable ones. His mind was completely full with his fans' comments, their stunning smiles and makeups, their numerous presents and their shy reaction after hearing flirty words from the rapper. A slight smile decorated his factions. Some monbebes had told him that day he was their favourite member, what was one of the most beautiful things Jooheon could imagine. It was adorable and flattering.

On the other hand, not everything was perfect. Jooheon felt exhausted. Strenght was slowly dissappearing from his body. Even walking felt like a extreme task to complete. 'Tired' seemed like a small adjetive to define his state. He was thinking too much in what he had to do and too little in what he needed.

He turned around and let his body fell to his bed. The mattress was soft and incredibly satisfying. Jooheon's back seemed to relax almost instantly. All the fatigue escaped between his muscles while the boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could hear the TV from far away, loud voices screaming and funny sound effects being the center of attention in the silence of his room. Frowning, Jooheon put more effort in recognizing the show the boys were watching and after some minutes of hearing Changkyun laughing and sharing comments with someone, Jooheon understood what was going on. Changkyun went in full little space after their agenda. He must have begged for one of the boys to join his cartoon time.

Jooheon pouted soundlessly. He was jealous of their maknae. It had been a long week since he fell in little space. His anatomy was overly tense, it ended up being uncomfortable. He knew he needed it. He needed his pacifier and his special blanket. He wanted his Hyungs to cuddle him and read him tales about pretty, fearless princess and red, aggresive dragons. They even made them up for him when Jooheon knew already the story in the book, which were much better than the traditional ones.

"Joohoney!"

Minhyuk's voice felt like a weight being lifted of the rapper's debilitated body. The white haired boy moved his eyes to the door of his room, finding one of his favourite Hyungs there. Minhyuk's black hair looked stunning, it made his pale skin stand out beautifully. 

"Hyung...", the rapper finally spoke, his voice coming out weaker than usual. Minhyuk watched the younger's lips move lazily. A wave of warm emotions took over his skinny and tall body. 

"What's wrong, Honey? Do you feel bad?"

His footsteps came closer and closer to Jooheon's bed, where the younger rised himself until he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. His arms were opened in a matter of second, being silently begging for his older to spoil him. Minhyuk grinned before wrapping his arms around the younger's body, holding him close. With slow movements, the Hyung positioned himself between his dongsae's legs and made the boy lie down again, now having Minhyuk there, who seemed ready for a session of cuddles.

"My baby is so beautiful", the black haired said. His hands travelled through Jooheon's face sweetly, caressing the snowy skin with careful touches. The tip of his thin fingers walked around those plumpy cheeks. Something inside him craved kissing them, showing all the love he stocked for his favourite boy in the world. 

"Honey is n- not beauwiful, Hyung", listening to Jooheon's voice and pronunciation change was the clearest representation of tenderness. His small eyes were opened in purpose, trying to adapt his features to an adorable expression, which he achieved when that irresistible pout took upon his pinky lips. Minhyuk bited his and prayed for patience. He would kiss Jooheon until tiny moans got out of his mouth daintily, his hands around his Hyung's neck and his legs wide open. 

"You are, baby. Don't you believe Hyung?", Minhyuk asked gently, showing an beauteous smile after finishing the sentence. Jooheon denied moving his head, refusing to use his soft tone again. Minhyuk lowered his gaze through the black haired face, appreaciating his perfect nose, his clear skin, the immaculate shape of his eyebrows, his attractive lips, his timid eyes. A rebellious smirk took over the older's lips while he got up of the bed, maintaining visual contact with his dongsae. "Would you believe Hyung if he used tickles?"

Jooheon opened up his eyes in surprise. "No! No, Hyung! Honey don't wike tickwes!"

"Watch out! Tickle monster is coming!"

"Hyung!"

Before Minhyuk could attack little Jooheon, a pair of strong arms were wrapped aroung his torso and put him away of the younger, who blinked confused and looked around for answers. What he found was better than hot chocolate in a cold morning of winter. Wonho was immobilizing Minhyuk in a close corner when Kihyun came into the room, watching the scene before laughing cheerfully. He walked closer to Jooheon and petted the top of his head, smiling at him with a sweet expression on his face. Jooheon let his lips slightly part and allowed his Hyung to move lovely his finger through his snowy threads.

"Our poor Joohoney. Was that Hyung being bad with you?", Kihyun wondered in a soft whisper, pointing at Minhyuk with one of his tiny fingers. Jooheon kept his eyes over the brown haired boy, completely lost in his dark gaze and kind words. He nodded. "Oh, Hoseok Hyung should punish him then, doesn't he?"

When it came to littles, Wonho was the best caregiver. He loved taking care of them. Playing around and talking about cartoons were becoming his favourites activities. Changkyun's eyes lighted up the day he discovered his Hyung knew every character from his favourite show. He hugged Hoseok tightly and asked him lots of question, starting with which was his favourite fighter of the team and getting terribly suprised when Wonho replied Siren, the girl Changkyun loved the most out of all the other females of the show. On the other hand, Jooheon prefered playing with toys and listening to tales. Cars were his best-liked. He used took all of his cars out of his toy box in the middle of his bedroom and asked Hyungwon to join him. This happened until Hoseok, carrying two bags full of new cars, appeared on Friday afternoon after an exhausting shopping day. Jooheon jumped excited all aroung the place and kissed Wonho's place in every possible place we could find, especially on his lips.

"Were you bad with Honey? Bad Minhyukkie", Hoseok joked. His smirk increased when Minhyuk acted like he was in pain, whimpering badly and begging for forgiveness in the funniest voice Hoseok had ever heard. 

"Joohoney doesn't want Minhwuk Hyung being punished", Jooheon said in a tiny cry, showing one of those pouts any of the boys could endure. Kihyun melted instantly. He took Minhyuk's hand and put him close to him.

"Does Joohoney want his pacifer and some cuddles?", Kihyun asked, his tone being sweet as chocolate syrup.

"A- and his special bwanket!"

"Joohoney is so good, always telling us what he wants", this time, while he talked to the younger, Kihyun pushed Minhyuk slightly towards Jooheon. The older boy understood the act quickly. He lied down next to Jooheon and hugged him again, this time pressing his head against his chest and kissing his head lovingly.

Wonho couldn't resist the urge and joined the couple. Being the oldest in the room, the purple haired boy situated himself behind Jooheon and wrapped his muscular arms around his waist, pulling him closer with a mild movement. Honey laughed happy, the warm of both bodies around him making the environment much better, much calmer, much more comfortable. He had missed those moments with his boys, being the center of attention of his handsome Hyungs while others listened to Changkyun's speech about the new mission of the team showed on the screen.

Some minutes later, Jooheon could hear Kihyun's footsteps become closer. In his hands the brown haired Hyung carried Honey's pacifier, which was easily recognizible because of the smiley bee in the middle of it and its honeyed colour, and his special blanket, full of bears and bees drawings Jooheon liked the most. It reminded him of Shownu and him. It made him feel warm and loved, his favourite emotions out of all potential ones.

Kihyun placed the blanket over his dongsae, adjusting it perfectly on the sides to prevent it from falling and letting his boy cold. Afterwards, the brown haired boy gave the pacifier to Wonho and kissed his lips in a quick peck before leaving, telling Changkyun to sum him up what had happened in the episode. Hoseok catched Honey looking at him impatient, waiting for his Hyung to give him his pacifier. He blinked cutely. "Joohoney wants paci."

"How do you ask, baby?", Minhyuk marked out.

"Pwease, Hyung", the younger spoke again, now receiving a kiss from Minhyuk on the top of his head and a whispered 'Good boy'.

It was almost impossible to deny Jooheon anything when he was in little space. His voice became so soft, so tender. Wonho felt so special when Jooheon looked at him and asked him to do things for him, like putting the pacifier in his mouth or playing with him until it's bed time. Wonho simply smiled once again and helped Jooheon putting the pacifier in his mouth, between his pretty pink lips. The white haired boy sighed completely calm in that exact moment, his head falling into Minhyuk's chest and his eyes closing. 

He was finally relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you all must know by now that i write all these one shots based in submissions from my tumblr, so if you ever want to make one just go to submissivejooheon.tumblr.com and submit! i'll be so happy to have more!! i'm spanish and i practice my english this way, so i apologize if there's any kind of gramatical mistakes. hope you like it!


End file.
